elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Warrior Saturn Pluto
Steve Lekas / Elemental Warrior Saturn Pluto Steve Lekas is the thinker of the Elemental Warriors, descendant of Warrior Saturn and Warrior Pluto, and he is the guardian defender of planet Saturn and Dwarf Pluto. Appearance - He wore a purple and black shirt, gray short, light purple sock & black shoes He have gray eyes, gray brownish hair in a buzz cut style and he is 13 year old Personally - : he is good to make great idea for his team. He like to play bowling in the Special Olympics with his pals. He help to fight for their solar system. He use his Saturn Pluto glaive orb staff to beat the Minions in the battle against the beast. Steve' elemental powers is Darkness, but he use his darkness for good, he control like shadow, void, and other darkness based move. Attacks - Saturn Pluto darkness scream Saturn Pluto darkness shadow beam Saturn Pluto wolf darkness howling Saturn Pluto Shadow blast Saturn Pluto Gemini darkness galactic dimension void Elemental rainbow blast and slash) with TJ, Ethan, Katie, Drew, and Shelby Seven planet hyper stars attack) with Ethan, Drew, TJ, Shelby, Katie, and Angel Earth Mars Saturn Pluto fire darkness blaze sonic blast) with TJ Flame typhoon sparking cyclone rocky shadow luna planet rainbow attack) with Angel, Katie, Shelby, TJ, Drew, and Ethan Steve's Warrior form is called the Shadowing Warrior of Planet Saturn & dwarf Pluto. He got two more form like his hyper form and Lupus armor form. Warrior Saturn Pluto (normal) - appear in chapter 7 He transform to fight a bat snake combine beast at the Dallas world zoo. Warrior Saturn Pluto Lupus - appear in chapter 17 Steve can use the stealth of the wolf constellation, Lupus to seek behind the enemies and attack. Warrior Saturn Pluto Hyper form - appear in chapter 14 In hyper form Steve' darkness elemental power have double up and full charge in battle. Choose Constellation: Lupus https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturn https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pluto Abilities: Umbrakinesis, absolute darkness, darkness breath, dark beam emission, shadow ball projection, shadow generation, darkness mimicry, shadow mimicry, darkness immunity, shadow immunity, darkness combat, darkness manipulation, shadow manipulation, shadow combat, and Elemental Spin Twister generation. The Steve Lekas / Warrior Saturn Pluto image gallery. Steve Lekas AM.png|Steve Lekas (normal) Warrior Saturn Pluto AM.png|Warrior Saturn Pluto E.Ws Saturn Pluto s helmet .jpg|Warrior Saturn Pluto's headband in helmet mode Saturn Pluto Lupus PM.png|Warrior Saturn Pluto Lupus Saturn Pluto Hyper PM.png|Warrior Saturn Pluto Hyper Saturn Pluto Gemini PM.png|Warrior Saturn Pluto Gemini E.Ws Warrior Saturn Pluto in M.E.F. form .jpg|Warrior Saturn Pluto in M.E.F. form Golden Mystic Elemental Force Warrior.png|Steve's Mystic Elemental Force suit Steve Lekas season 3 AM.png|Steve Lekas season 3 look Super Warrior Saturn Pluto AM.png|Super Warrior Saturn Pluto Steve Lekas season 1 AM.png|Steve Lekas season 4 look Omega Warrior Saturn Pluto PM.png|Omega Warrior Saturn Pluto Steve Lekas & Setsuna Meiou png.png|Steve Lekas & Setsuna Meiou Steve Lekas & Hotaru Tomoe PM.png|Steve Lekas & Hotaru Tomoe Drew and steve so suits by s213876-dbdfw48.png|Drew & Steve's S.O. Special Olympic uniforms E.Ws Blader Steve Lekas 3rd grade.png|Steve Lekas in the second grade 3rd grade, Blader Steve Lekas.png|Third grade blader, Steve Lekas 2018-09-16 (5).png|Warrior Saturn Pluto with the Planet Saturn & Dwarf Pluto guardians E.Ws Saturn Pluto New Hairstyle season 1.jpg|Steve Lekas' new hairstyle E.Ws Season 1, Warrior Saturn Pluto Pose.png|Warrior Saturn Pluto Lupus Pose Steve Lekas & Ginger Snap are good because they are color in purple. Ginger Snap & Steve Lekas like the Darkness element in night time. Hotaru Tomoe and Setsuna Meiou both met Steve Lekas in the second season of the Elemental Warriors series. Young Hotaru like to have piggyback ride on Steve, when he is going to his team base.Category:Planet Saturn Category:Planet dwarf Pluto Category:Darkness elemental Category:Solar System Category:Inner Star Warriors Category:Lupus constellation Category:Gemini constellation Category:Pisces constellation Category:Saturn & Pluto Elemental Families Category:E.Ws Characters Category:Classmates Category:Male Category:E.Ws Beyblade series